Returning to Balance
by K.M.Webster
Summary: Fallow Nightray Into the world of Equestria, into returning to her own job. As she left years before, after a tragitic battle against Celestia. Traveling to places to return her Twin sisters to the world, as well as the others of the Army of Luna. This story ties in with Amph and Ateriole with thier story The stars of the Moon


Prologue:

Battle between Alicorns

1'000 years before

It was afternoon, the sun was set high in the sky, a battle was won yesterday, and a powerful ruler now stands. Soft breeze swiftly sends threw the area sending word to all, that Nightmare Moon was defended, and the older sister Celestia Still stands. Sounds of birds filled the air and forest down below, as stones softly chatted against larger rocks from the steep pathway. The grey mare could feel the ground slip from her hoofs, but her sheer determination kept her climbing. She was one of the few that did not get involved in the Battle between the sisters, she herself knew that she was next the wench would come for her. She was the Alicorn of balance, and her sacred duty was to keep balance in all of Equestria.

The Alicorn was traveling cross the mountain for the pony's safety, for if the sun Alicorn would fight her, it would become dangerous for any pony. Her black hoof steps upon the ledge upon reaching her destiny her Grey coat shimmers in the bright light, as she shows off her cutie mark to the sky. This would draw attention to any pony for her Mark was A Yin and Yang sign that was the sun and the moon. Her black and white mane and tail dances with the Wind, as she watches the castle of the sisters. She would look back from where she came from hearing the hoofs of another pony, her butler Marcus P Sparkle.

"Princess Nightray, Please don't go off on your own," The worried pony spoke

Marcus was a handsome colt, with slicked backed black mane and tail. He has brown coat that, Marcus kept clean due to his duties to the princess. He was bowing towards the Princess for he just spoke up to the Mare. His cutie mark was a compass. Nightray looked away from the colt looking upon the sun once more, speaking to her only subordinate.

"You can find me where ever I go Marcus,"

A few seconds later as the princess was looking away from him, a rock shoots from nowhere hitting the colt in the forehead. A Small Ouch comes from Marcus as he rubs the small red mark from the small pebble. He speaks still formally to his abusive Master, as she was giggling.

"What was that for Princess," His once dark blue optic looking upon the grey mare.

"You should know what that was for, I do not wish to be called Princess, just call me Ray."

"I cannot do that Princess," He states with a chuckle from his lips, this being a common banter between these two.

"You can you choose…." Ray stopped her sentence she turns her head towards a sound. She would then change her tone into a hushed quite voice, "Marcus leave now, I will find you after… I have a guest."

"But my Lady…" He started to protest

"It's and order Marcus, Leave now!"

"Yes my Lady,"

He would bow and leave the immediate area; it didn't take long till the Princess had reached the spot Nightray was standing. Dust and dirt fleets from her landing spot the grey mare hid her eyes with her hoof. Once the white Alicorn landed, Ray returns to her position once more looking upon the mare before her. One thing was for sure, Nightray did not bow down to the pony before her. Her Ice blue optics turned hostile towards the princess before her. The grey mare was standing quite firm against the mare.

"I found you Princess Nightray," She spoke sweetly upon the mare, "You are not the easiest mare to find."

"Is it that hard to find me, I thought I made it quite easy," Ray kept the pleasantry as well even though their eyes told a different story.

The grey mare knew much of what happened to her twin younger sisters that took the side of Nightmare Moon. They were turned to stone, much like discord and many other generals. Her optics did not bare any remorse to the Princess before her. Her wings flared ready for a fight.

"I have a feeling you already know the results of the battle,"

"You know my power can sense any imbalance, which would include what you have done to all those ponies."

"Ah, yes how can I forget your ability of harmony to make the world balance?"

"But you have not come to me to talk about the battle before today but about my position right?" Ray wanted to get to the bottom of this petite talk, and to the reason why she was here. "Let us get down to business my little sister,"

Nightray knew that last statement would anger the princess before her, but it was a true statement, her mother was the king's mistress, for Celestia's and Luna's father was not loyal to their mother. But that is another story for another day, Ray was watching the white mare boil with anger, as she chuckles to herself amusingly, Celestias wings flare out as she tries to keep a steady voice.

"Yes, let's get down to business, Princess Nightray, will you become part of the princess under my rule?"

The grey mare scoffs at the mares offer, she was placed too high on that pedestal and Ray did not like it, speaking harshly now removing all formality's to the mighty mare, "I shall not join you for you have sealed my sisters, you have 5 seconds to remove yourself from my presents …..1….2…..3….4….5."

Nightrays white horn glows light blue, seconds her armor was upon her body a helmet, wing knifes, and a breast plate. The grey mare lifts her feet her wings spreading out ready to battle, sending her magic towards the Alicorn of the sun. Celestia would move out of the way letting the magic burst against the rock creating a rock formation to spill upwards. Nightray did not let her go that easily anger from her imprisonment sisters boiled inside her, She charges towards the mare her wings backed. The white mare notices the attack and reacts by moving towards the sky, Night ray fallows with and upper cut of her wings. Ray hit her with her wings barely touched the white mares' chest. Ray was fully ready for a battle.

Celestia powered up her own magic as her horn glows yellow as she blast her own power upon the grey mare. But the mare was ready sending her own magic into Celestias, as they fight for dominance over each other. It did not take long for the balance Alicorn to take over as her magic passes against white mare's chest as she falls. Towards the ground bruised by the blast, Celestia was not ready to bow down to the Grey mare above her. She would swiftly move up onto her hooves.

Ray not taking a second to let Celestia go she dives once more her wings tucked into herself her horn fully powered aimed for Celestia once more. The white mare covers herself with her wings, Ray's magical strength hits her hard making much damage as she would push off the mare her wings spread wide and her magic's ready to attack once more. The sun Alicorn stumbles from the attack regaining it she rises her hooves as she takes off after the grey Alicorn.

Celestia sends one more spell towards the grey mare, but with ease Ray dodges her futile attack. Once more the sun mare was enraged, summoning the elements of harmony. A bright light surrounds the mare as ray turns her body towards her; she chuckles at her last stance. Celestia sends the powerful magic towards the Balance mare, Nightray aloud to hit her body as the magic charges her instead. To think Celestia would try to use Rays own magic against her, but without fail it did not affect the grey Alicorn.

"You would think you can use my own magic against me?" The grey mare spoke defiantly.

The white mare was stunned, by the infectivity of the harmony elements upon the Grey Alicorn. Nightray would send the magic right back at Celestia, as her body falls to the ground. But Nightrays kindness and duty affected her next outcome. Ray would easily bring the injured pony to the ground; standing above her, her own magic's restraining her from moving. But Celestia was still awake enough for Ray to speak.

"My dear little sister, you cannot defeat me, nor can I kill you, for you raise the sun, much like Luna raises the moon." Ray paused watching the mare struggle. "But I have a deal for you…I will leave this land under several conditions, the major one is do not look for me do not fallow me." She would look away towards the setting sun, speaking once more, "But I will return in a 1000 years, balance here shall be resorted."

Ray would look back at the sun Alicorn, seeing her nod her head. Ray turns back after seeing her agree, her horn glows light blue once more, she slowly raise the moon to the sky, as well as sends a magic spell for Nightmare Moon to return. Ray returns her gaze upon the White mare, seeing she had finely fainted. She would release her restraints, and heads out before she would wake.

By time Celestia awakens Nightray was gone from sight. Only the damage of the battle was left in her place.

Alright, Thank you for reading me and Amph and Ateriole, are working together, on creating a co-writing fanfic, but using our own characters. He will be updating some of his chapters as we work together. But I'll get my next Chapter in a week or more.


End file.
